The Rain
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Based on USS Caryl spring fling prompt. Caryl AU set between 3x16 and 4x01. CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: so, I'm not on Tumblr and really have no desire to join( I have no need for another website addiction in my life :))but I was curious by the people posting fics based on the USS Caryl spring fling prompts and looked them up. So this is not an official entry, I just liked the prompt of The Rain. Probably will be about 3 chapters, definetly not to long. Next chapter will be Carol's perspective. AU Caryl takes place in the break between season 3 and 4 around the time Daryl and Michonne were hunting the Governor. Let me know what you think:)

The Rain

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

Daryl watched as the door of the guard tower closed with a soft click. Fuck...if there was ever a time in his life when he wished he could travel back in time and kick his own ass the last half hour, hell even the last five minutes would be it. He had no one to blame but himself for his fuck up, he'd opened his mouth and all the wrong words had fallen out.

He'd gotten back to the Prison just yesterday after being gone with Michonne for over a week on a hunt for the Governor. The run had sucked, bad weather had kept them cooped up for days at some shitty old trailer in the woods. Not even the moonshine still they'd found in the back had cheered him up. Michonne had decided to try the moonshine and gotten smashed. He'd listened to a night of Rick this, and Rick that until he'd been ready to go insane. Finally he'd snapped at her and told her to shut the fuck up. She'd had the gall to start fucking laughing her drunk ass off at him.

"That's rich coming from you" she'd snuffed out between her snorts and giggles.

"What the fuck are talking about?" He'd responded

"Are you being deliberately obtuse? Seriously you don't realize what I have to listen too? Carol this, Carol that...Carol, Carol, Carol...you talk in your sleep too...and it's all more of the same, only then, you're a lot less cranky, if you know what I mean" she'd dissolved then in a fit of drunken giggles at her own joke. He hadn't bothered to answer her and she'd thankfully past the fuck out, snoring so loudly he couldn't have slept that night even if he tried.

He'd sat out on the covered porch of the shitty old trailer and watched the rain thinking about what Michonne had said.

He didn't realize that his feelings were that obvious. Fuck they'd only become obvious to himself recently.

He'd know for a long time that he cared about Carol, she'd become his best friend. But lately things had started to change for him. He thought about her in ways that he didn't think about any of his other friends. That's for damn sure.

When he was at the prison he found himself finding reasons to spend time with her. When he was away with Michonne he worried about her constantly. Not just about her safety, things like was she eating enough, working too hard, getting enough sleep, having nightmares.

He would dream of her too. His cheeks flushed at the thought of what Michonne might have overheard in his sleep. The dreams had been his first clue that his feelings were more than friendly for Carol. He would wake breathless with want. The last time he'd had a dream like that at the prison about Carol he'd awoken in his cell, and the urge to make his way to Carol in her bed and reenact that dream had been almost too much to bear. The next day while he'd been sitting with Glenn eating he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her.

"What's with all the amped up eye fucking you're giving Carol today?" Glenn had asked curiously. He'd sat there glaring, internally sputtering trying to figure out what to say, when Rick had sat down next to them, effectively changing the subject.

Truth was, he was a coward. He'd never had a serious relationship before, his previous experiences usually tended to involve booze. He wanted Carol, he wasn't sure what to do about it and now he was worried he may have lost his chance. Which had been the real reason he'd been such an asshole on the run with Michonne.

New groups had been filtering into the prison on almost a daily basis. The Decatur group had come in two weeks ago, one of their members, Jason had taken an instant liking to Carol. He'd scoffed at first, thinking Carol would run the man of quickly, but she hadn't.

He'd started seeing the two in quiet conversation, or laughing together. Jason had taken to helping Carol manage her boatload of responsibilities and she seemed to deeply appreciate his efforts. Everyday Daryl felt like she was slipping further and further away from him and she would soon be out of his reach. He'd felt panicked at the thought of losing her. He'd realized the truth that night as he sat there, he loved Carol and he was totally clueless about what to do about it.

The next day there had been a break in the rain and Michonne had suggested heading back to The Prison, as the clouds were still ominous. The noise of the bike usually alerted The Prison of their imminent return long before they came in to view and he had gotten used to Carol being out at the gates to meet him, but yesterday she'd been nowhere to be seen. His heart had dropped to his knees initially until Carl had told him she was in the prison going over the schedules and rosters with Jason.

He hadn't seen her until that night at supper and he knew from her eyes she'd been a little hurt at the distance and coldness in his voice. He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't fathom her with someone else but him, it hurt to much, he was rapidly trying to rebuild the crumbling walls that he'd placed around his heart. He didn't want to feel this hurt, he may never recover from it.

He'd done his best to avoid her all day today, not wanting to see her smiling at the dumbass Jason her sweet smiles. He didn't want to see that twinkle in her eyes for anyone else but him. He was such an idiot, why did he wait so long?

The sky's had opened up, pouring out another drenching of rain and he'd stood on the balcony of the watchtower letting himself be soaked, moodily brooding, when he'd seen her making her way up to the tower with a covered plate. God damn it, couldn't she let him suffer in peace?

He gone inside, to wait for her, listening as she lightly made her way up the steps. Opening the door she'd given him a bright smile, and his heart had broken all over again. Fuck my life he thought, this isn't fair. She had a raincoat on about three sizes to big for her, the hood pulled up, she was so freakin adorable. This really was unfair, he was so far gone it was scary.

"Thought you might be hungry"she said as she said with a smile, gesturing to the plate.

"Thanks" he shrugged noncommitedly.

"So, I never got a chance to find out how the run went?" She said a little awkwardly, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Was fine" he grunted out.

She was quiet for a long time staring out at the rain falling down outside. She spoke again quietly some time later "Daryl I need to talk to you about something, ...it's about Jason." He suddenly couldn't breath as she continued on

"He and I, we've been spending a lot of time together, and well he wants more, ...he wants to be more than friends, and I guess I wanted to know how you feel about that?"

He wanted to scream at her that he would most definitely be bothered by that, he wanted to get on his knees and beg her to give him a chance, he wanted to curl up on the watchtower floor and cry. He really had lost his chance.

Looking up at her he found her staring at him intently, an odd look on her face. His supreme fear of the hurt that her rejection would cause him seemed to overtake his brain and he found himself croaking out

"That's none of my concern"

Her brow had quirked slightly at his tone and she'd nodded, put her hood up, going back out the door and closing it with a soft click. He watched as she made her way back into the prison running threw the rain.

What the fuck did he just do?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank you so much for the reviews the favs, and follows, I appreciate every one. On to chapter 2 and Carol's perspective. Please, please let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Carol closed the door of the guard tower with a soft click. Well she had her answer, it just wasn't the one Daryl thought he had given her.

Making her way through the rain back to the prison she could feel his eyes intense on her back. She could almost hear his self recriminations and doubt from across the prison yard. Stopping at the door she wavered wanting to turn around and make her way back to the guard tower or at least look over her shoulder. No, no she forced herself to look straight ahead and go in the door. He needed to stew over this, he needed to soak it in.

In her cell she shed her coat and wet clothes, grabbing a towel and drying herself off before slipping on some old sweats. Not exactly the sexiest of night clothes but she knew she would have no visitors to her cell tonight. Although the fact that she could have a visitor if she wanted was a little empowering, she thought with grin as she got under the covers listening as the rain poured down outside her window.

The last few weeks had been interesting to say the least. When the Decatur group had arrived at the prison she'd been initially flattered at Jason's interest. He was a handsome man in his mid forties and had a slightly tough looking exterior that had housed a surprisingly funny entertaining man. She'd gotten caught up in his company. She hadn't realized how lonely she had become, Daryl and Michonne were always gone chasing down the governor, and Rick was off somewhere in farm land. It was nice for a change to have someone her own age to talk to, to spend time with, at first she hadn't thought more of it than that.

But then Jason had confessed two nights ago his feelings to her. Asking her to give him a chance to make her happy.

She been torn, she had long ago come to the realization she had feelings for Daryl, and then she'd come to the realization that it would probably never happen.

She wasn't blind, she saw clues to Daryl's feelings, she knew he cared about her in a romantic way, she just didn't think he himself had realized that fact. She didn't know if Daryl ever would. She didn't want to push him, and had placed those feelings on the back burner not wanting to ruin their friendship, but lately she had noticed a shift in him.

He stared at her more than usual and there were times she caught a hint of longing on his face.

She had recently past by his cell one night returning from the bathroom and had heard him moaning out her name in his sleep. He had started touching her too, and she wasn't even sure he realized he was doing it. A hand at the small of her back or a touch to her shoulder when he would pass by. For Daryl, a big deal. She had begun to suspect that Daryl might be a little more self aware of his feelings than she initially thought.

Then two nights ago Jason had confessed his feelings for her. She had been a little surprised even though he had flirted relentlessly with her since they'd met. She'd naively thought that was just his manner. When Jason told her of his interest she'd been tempted, she had no desire to spend the rest of her life alone and Jason was a good man. Any woman would be lucky to have him. She had sat speechless while he spoke, a war waging in her mind about what she should do, what she should say, and then he'd leaned over and kissed her and she knew. She just couldn't do it, he wasn't Daryl.

The whole story had come spilling out of her, her history with Daryl over the past two years and her feelings for him. She couldn't be with Jason she'd told him, it wasn't fair to him, she was in love with someone else, Daryl. Jason had been understanding and while disappointed had wanted to still be friends. She'd readily agreed. He'd given her some advice , she really needed to talk to Daryl, she needed to get to the bottom of his feelings, because allowing herself to stagnate was unfair to herself. She realized with a start Jason was right, it was better to know the truth.

The next day after Jason's confession, Daryl had returned. She had been in the library with Jason and missed it. That was disappointing, she loved meeting him at the gates, she could get a quick look at him, make sure he was okay. She didn't think Daryl realized how open his face was when he would search her out in the crowd that usually gathered. She would see briefly a surge of emotion run through his face when he looked at her, relief, want, possessiveness,caring, before he would clamp down again and the wall would go up. She had initially been hurt last night at dinner when he had been so cold, but then she had caught him staring at her and Jason talking and she realized with a start, Daryl was jealous.

He'd avoided her all day today, evasive as the wind every time she sought him out. He'd skipped supper tonight and Rick had mentioned that he was out on watch. Perfect, she'd thought.

She'd thought a little about how to approach him. Daryl was obviously trying to distance himself from her, trying to rebuild his walls, licking his wounds like a wounded animal. She wasn't one hundred percent sure how to approach him. She decided to off balance him a little by asking him his thoughts about her and Jason first before moving on to her own thoughts on the subject. She hadn't lied to him, she told him Jason wanted more. She never told him what she wanted. She realized her approach had been a mistake, the minute the question had been out of her mouth. She watched as Daryl with eyes on the ground had a gamut of emotions run through his face. He looked angry and hurt and sad all at once. When he'd croaked out his response she'd known. His eyes were so scared, so full of longing. She'd realized in that moment Daryl loved her, and while he was almost ready he just wasn't quite able to overcome that last barrier of his self doubt .

She'd retreated, he needed time to think, to decide to fight for what he wanted. She had no desire to hurt him, but for so long know she'd been the one doing all the giving in their friendship and if he wanted more, he was going to have to put some effort into it too. Yes she'd made her decision and it was definetly Daryl.

Her poor Pookie she thought with a grin as the rain pounded on her window, just because she picked him, didn't mean she wasn't going to make him work for it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys so this is going to be more than 3 chapters, probably five(ish). Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, and follows, I appreciate everyone. I just wanted to make something clear- I'm not trying to write Daryl being dumb in this chapter- just out of touch with his feelings. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Somewhere, someone really must hate him, Daryl thought watching the scene in front of him. Carol was set up at the outdoor kitchen getting a barbeque going for supper, a large crowd was gathering as the smell had filtered throughout the yard. She was slicing some watermelons he'd found on a low table and try as he might he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the view he had right down her shirt. If he didn't know any better he would swear that she had fucking planned it that way.

The last four days had been probably the worst of his life and those were pretty strong words considering he'd lived through the apocalypse. His goal had been to avoid Carol at all cost, but he might as well have wished for dead squirrels to fall from the sky. Everywhere he turned there she was.

He'd gotten up early the morning after his fuck up in the tower thinking to go hunting early and avoid her, but there she was in the kitchen,with breakfast and food prepared for him to take with him on his hunt. He wasn't even sure how she knew he was going hunting in the first place.

The next morning he'd gotten up even earlier thinking to avoid her and he'd come around the corner to find her resting her elbow on the counter, her face in her palm, idly sipping a cup of coffee like she had all the fucking time in the world. She had grinned her cute as fuck grin at him and then called him a sleepy head. He hadn't even bothered to even try the next two mornings.

It wasn't just in the mornings either, she seemed to magically appear when he returned to take his kills. If he went to supper she was there. If he skipped a meal she would hunt him down to bring a plate. If he tried to hide in his cell she would show up to take his laundry. He knew he was being unreasonable, she wasn't around anymore than she ever had been before, but she seemed intent on not letting him avoid her, and he needed to avoid her.

Just being around her was painful, he wanted to touch her so bad. He wanted to run his tongue along her collar bone. He wanted to put his hands on her waist and pull her to him. He didn't know how he was controlling himself. His jaw ached from grinding his teeth, and he was positive he had permanent indentation marks in his palms from digging his fingernails into them.

Every moment he spent with her felt like sheer torture. She must have gotten some new clothes on a run, or she was trying to impress Jason. The jeans she had been wearing the last few days showed off her ass to perfection...God she had such a great ass, he'd even noticed a few other men who had taken to looking at it, including Rick, whom Daryl had slapped upside the back of the head for doing the same, when Carol wasn't looking.

He'd wanted the distance, he wanted to lick his wounds in a corner by himself. He wanted to suffer in peace without a constant reminder of what he had lost. He snorted sadly, can't lose something you never even had can you ?

He sighed morosely just as Glenn plopped down in the chair right next to him

"Dude what is up with you lately? You're acting very un-Daryl"

Daryl gave Glenn his most intimidating glare who had the nerve to just roll his eyes at him as he continued on;

"One minute you're sitting here enjoying the view" Glenn said as he nodded towards Carol "the next you look like you were about to cry...and I know, I know, you don't cry , you're eyes sweat, whatever" Glenn said,

Daryl continued to glare at him but didn't respond. He noticed Jason come into the yard then and make his way toward Carol. Standing up he was preparing to flee, he couldn't watch the two of them together without his heart breaking all over again, when Glenn muttered;

" I almost feel bad for that guy, he has got it bad for Carol and she wants no part of it"

Daryl sat back down so quickly his knees bumped the table sending it skidding forward making a loud screeching noise that caused numerous set of eyes to look up and glance over at him and Glenn curiously.

"What are you talkin about?" He croaked out to Glenn

"Ahh he speaks!..." Glenn snorted then continued "Jason, he has a thing for Carol, he made a move on her and she turned him down"

"When was that? " Daryl asked his voice barely a whisper

Glenn gave him a curious look "Before you got back...look can I give you some friendly advice? You dodged a bullet there, but you're luck's not going to keep up forever if you know what I mean, I think it may be time to put up or shut up"

Daryl nodded his chest heaving as air seemed to fill back into his lungs. He felt like he could breath for the first time in two weeks. He thought back to their conversation in the tower..._he wants more, he wants to be more than friends...I want to know how you feel about that..._

Good Lord he was such a fucking dumbass! She never said what she wanted, he'd never even asked her! Fuck he had been ready to give up without a fight and he didn't even know how she felt about him.

Getting up abruptly he walked off. He needed to think about this, he needed to figure out what to do, how to approach her, how to make her understand how he felt about her.

He heard Glenn from behind him call out "Nice talking to you too!"

11111111111111111111111111111

Glenn watched Daryl walk off, he grinned shaking his head. Talk about not having a clue!

Getting up he walked over to the grill area making his way toward Carol. She looked up in question at him as he stood beside her

"Mission accomplished" he said


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey, so I had this chapter written, then accidentally deleted it:( I'm not sure if I like this one as much as the first. If anyone is reading The Outdoor Cat-I am almost done of the 2nd chapter. I am doing something a little different with it- I hope people will like it .It should be either tonight or tommorrow At the latest. This has been a heck of a busy weekend:) Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

Carol sat in the tower on watch two nights later. It was raining again, and she had pushed the most comfortable chair in the tower to the open doorway, watching the downpour. Shoes and socks kicked off, she had her feet tucked up underneath her, enjoying the peace and quiet.

The past week had been interesting. The night of her epiphany in the tower with Daryl she had been settled in her bunk when she had noticed Glenn making his way past her cell heading out to relieve Daryl from watch. Calling out to Glenn she'd asked if he would wake her in the morning, knowing Daryl would attempt to avoid her by heading out early to hunt. Glenn had been curious about her unusual request as it was Daryl who would normally wake her up in the morning.

Needing to confide in someone she'd told Glenn the whole story, and her plans. Glenn had basically squealed in delight, jumping up and down on the spot wanting to help. She'd agreed to let him tell Maggie knowing he wouldn't be able to keep a secret from his wife anyway.

The three had worked together the next four days, insuring that Daryl was never able to avoid her, as she knew he would attempt to. She smiled remembering the look on his befuddled face, when he had come around the corner that second morning he had gone hunting. He thought he had outwitted her, he was so cute sometimes.

Maggie had gone out for a run that day and had returned with an armload of new clothes for her. Carol had been a little hesitant at first of her choices, but Maggie had quickly reassured her saying that she needed to put her best assets to good use.

Maggie had been right, she'd felt Daryl's eyes on her almost continuously. Hell a couple times she'd even caught Rick staring at her ass.

She'd wavered though,Daryl had seemed so sad, she felt as though she was kicking a puppy, but she didn't let that change her mind. She knew she would make him incredibly happy if he would only get it through his thick head that she was worth a little bit of effort on his part. That he needed to venture just outside the boundaries of his comfort zone. If he had given her any indication that he was at that point she would have quickly put him out of his misery, but he just didn't get it. She needed him to put some effort into their relationship's progression, it couldn't just be her, but he had seemed to have just given up without a fight.

That had been frustrating. She had wanted to shake some sense into him. She wanted him to make her feel like she was worth the effort, she wanted him to do ...something.

In her growing frustration she'd asked Glenn to casually let it slip to Daryl that she'd turned Jason down, hoping it would be the kickstart he needed to change his defeatist attitude.

She initially thought that too had failed and had been ready to give up entirely, but he had proven her wrong.

Yesterday morning she'd been in the kitchen waiting for him to make an appearance before heading out to hunt. She been at the counter with her back to the door preparing breakfast and humming distractedly.

She'd suddenly felt a presence directly behind her as Daryl's soft voice had asked simultaneously "is that mine?"

Startled she'd jumped slightly and felt his hands lightly grip her hips, steadying her balance. She'd been trapped between the counter and his body. She could feel Daryl press himself closer to her until his chest was touching her back. His hands gripping her hips had tightened slightly. She'd shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on her neck.

"Is this mine?" He'd asked again in his gravelly voice, and she'd momentarily forgotten her own name. Carol had realized then he was referring to the food she'd set aside for him to take hunting, sitting on the counter in front of her. Still unable to speak she'd nodded. Without moving from his position behind her he'd reached out with one hand to grab his provisions. The movement had caused his pelvis to momentarily grind into her ass, and he'd groaned slightly in her ear. His hand had lightly squeezed her hip one more time and then he nonchalantly made his way out the door, smiling,a slight cockiness to his stride. Carol had stood at the counter in shock, but then a smile had crossed her face. He couldn't have made his intentions any clearer. Well played Pookie, she'd thought with a grin.

Daryl had returned around midday but had missed lunch. Carol had been working on the schedules in the library and missed him coming in, so she decided to bring him something eat. Time to put him a little off balance, payback for this morning, she'd thought, she should have known that once Daryl found his game, he played to win.

His privacy curtain had been drawn, and she'd called out softly letting him know it was her. The curtain had been whipped aside and suddenly Daryl was directly in front of her.

He must have showered when he returned his hair was still wet, and he was only wearing a pair of his ratty old jeans the top button left open. Stunned she stood there with her mouth hanging open. She'd handed him his plate without speaking and he'd smirked at her, she could see happiness in his eyes. She'd been ready to turn and go when his hand had shot out and cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing a path over her cheek bone. Staring at her intently for what seemed like an eternity, he'd than smiled and said thanks, before withdrawing his hand and going back into his cell. Like a fish out of water she'd stood there gaping at his curtain. Gasping, a little out of breath.

He'd continued to put her off balance all day and into this morning . Before his face had been filled with sadness and longing, it was suddenly replaced with a piercing possessiveness and want. She felt like prey being gradually encircled.

His new attitude was fun, it was everything she had wanted, but she knew the time had come for them to talk. Carol knew he would be making his way up to the tower tonight, she could sense his impatience to put their little game to an end was paralleled to her own. It seemed fitting that they would come full circle in this very spot.

The rain started coming down harder and the wind picked up, she stood up to move the chair and close the door. Glancing out the window she briefly wondered if the downpour of rain would deter Daryl, and just as the doubt entered her mind it was instantly dissipated as she watched him, exit the prison, and slowly make his way towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

AN; hey last chapter, hope you all enjoy let me know what you think:))

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I would offer you a warm embrace, To make you feel my love. ~ _**Bob Dylan**~ To make You Feel My Love

Daryl stood at the bottom of the staircase which lead up to the tower trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. This was it, he was actually fucking doing this. He wasn't really sure why he was so nervous, he knew what the outcome of this conversation was going to be, the last two days had pretty much cemented that fact in his mind.

After Glenn's revelation in the yard he'd gone off to think on his own. One fact kept rolling around in his head, why would she tell him about Jason, when she had already turned the man down? He could only think of one answer; she had wanted a reaction out of him, wanted to know how he felt. Hope had filled his soul, why would she care about his reaction if she didn't have feelings for him? He'd thought back over the previous days, was that the reason she hadn't let him avoid her? It had to be. He was such a dumbass, when she asked how he would feel about her and Jason he should have just spit out his feelings right then and there. He wanted to make her understand that he did care, he wanted her to know, to feel it.

The next morning when he had snuck up on her in the kitchen, he actually stood there watching her silently for awhile. The sun was starting to rise and the light was filtering around her. He had been mesmerized, and had wanted her right then and there. One word kept rolling through his head; Mine. He had wanted to go over there and just tell her his feeling but something held him back. It wasn't fear this time it was something else, he wanted to show how he felt about her first, he wanted her to know that even though he might have fucked up, he was more than willing to make it up to her.

When he had surprised her at the counter and his hands at been on her hips, his mind had waged a heavy battle when it was time to let go. He had wanted to pull her flush into him. He had wanted to burrow his hands under her clothes and touch her. God he wanted to touch her so bad. His dick had been so excited the past two days it was at the point that it was painful. Her breath had been coming in gasps and he realized then she was as excited as he was. His mind had done a happy dance but he had forced himself to walk away, he wanted to play her game.

He knew she would come find him with food when he got back. Purposely staying half dressed he waited for her, figuring that was the best way to throw her off balance. She'd been shocked, but what he'd seen in her face had made his chest ache with happiness. Suddenly he just knew in his gut she felt the same way he did.

Things rapidly changed after that , every chance he got he touched in some way, his eyes followed her constantly when she was in view, all the while his brain echoed one word; mine. He wanted more, he was ready for more, he needed more.

Well he wasn't gonna get nothing at the bottom of the stairs, get up there dumbass before she thinks you changed your mind, he thought.

Bounding up the stairs he opened the door. The room was dark, only lit by a lantern, she was sitting on the small old leather love seat in the corner, watching him. Taking a deep breath he decided to go first.

"We need to talk" he said

She nodded slowly a soft smile on her face as she responded "I know"

He went over to sit next to her on the love seat, fidgeting awkwardly with his hands, unsure where to start.

"I had everything planned, what I wanted to say, but I think I forgot it all when I was coming up the stairs." He sighed.

She giggled softly "Daryl, it's all right..."

"No, no it not all right. I want to say this the right way. I want you to understand how I feel about you " he said interrupting her.

Suddenly very serious she whispered "How do you feel about me?"

He leaned back on the seat wrapping his arm around her shoulders. His thumb circling a pattern on her skin.

"Fuck Carol,...I'm not very good with words, but the other day, when you told me about Jason? I lied to you when I said it wasn't my concern, because it is...I love you, you don't gotta say it back, but I wanted you to know. I think I knew from the moment we meet, you belonged with me" He paused. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I want to make you happy,..."

"I love you too" she said softly interrupting him, lying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said said, sounding almost out of breath.

She turned her face slightly into his shoulder and nodded then looked up at him. His arm around her shoulder slid down encircling her waist pulling her into his chest, bringing his other arm up to do the same. He brushed his lips over hers, he groaned a little into her mouth before burying his face in her neck. As his hands slid under her shirt at her running softly up and down her back he realized he was shaking a little and muttered

"I thought I was gonna have to crawl a little bit, i would have done it too, and I wouldn't have blamed you for that either, I am one slow as fuck son of a bitch"

She laughed threading her fingers threw his hair and grew serious "I never would have wanted that, I just wanted you show me you were ready for this"

He pulled her across his lap so she was straddling his legs, tilting his hips a little so his erection pressed into her intimately and whispered

"Believe me baby, I'm ready" and then began kissing her again in earnest his arms banding around her back, pulling her even closer as his mouth started a trail down her neck. His slid his hands down to her ass squeezing and grinding her into him "Good Lord, I love this ass baby, you've been driving me fucking crazy all week" he said into her ear, before he bit down on her earlobe lightly.

She smiled slightly "You noticed?"

"Fuck yeah I noticed, I always have, but fuck even Rick noticed this week. He needs to fucking learn to keep his eyes from wandering or he's gonna end up with an arrow to the ass" he smiled when she started laughing but then pulled her into him again, effectively silencing her. He brought his lips back up to her from her neck kissing her again. She pulled away slightly reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra. He grunted in appreciation as he covered a nipple with his mouth. Her fingers tightened slightly in his hair then trailed down to his chest. She then began frantically working at the buttons of his shirt and he shrugged it off quickly groaning at the feel of her soft skin against his naked chest.

He pulled her up his fingers skimming along the waistband of her jeans stopping at the button he helped her peel them off leaving her bare. Her hands flew to his waist helping him with the same.

Sitting back down she rocked her hips several times, he could feel how ready she was for him already thankfully, cause he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait, how long this would last.

As if reading his mind she lifted her hips again this time lowering herself down on his straining erection. Joining them together. He put her his hands on her hips pausing her momentarily "I love you baby, I want you to know that without any doubts...I want you to feel it" He said softly.

She smiled and nodded as their pace picked up and the rain continued to pound down on the window.

11111111111111111111111111111

He was lying with his head on the arm rest of the love seat, she was resting between his legs her head laying back against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She giggled suddenly "We really aren't getting much watching done are we Pookie?"

He snorted "Ain't much gonna happen when it's storming like this...what's with that name anyway?"

"Pookie?" She asked and he nodded

"Garfield came out a few months before my parents died, my mom used to tease my dad calling him Pookie, you know Garfield's teddy bear?...does it bother you? It's only fair you if you get baby" she said grinning up at him.

"Nawh, it doesn't bother me at all" he said softly. There really was nothing he wouldn't do for her, he thought with a grin.

She was silent listening to the rain on the window, then sighed softly "I really love the rain."

He smiled "yeah me too".

AN: thanks for reading and reviewing:) review one more time? Please.

P.s. I don't own or profit from Garfield ;)


End file.
